


what's mine is yours

by godsrevolver



Series: 25 days of novahd, december 2016 [5]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsrevolver/pseuds/godsrevolver
Summary: “Are you still not getting a coat?” Aleks gave James a disapproving look. “Who are you, my mom?” James laughed. “I left mine at home today, I was running late.”“Take my coat,” Aleks said, more serious. “Really.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> 25 days of novahd, day five. prompt is parkas/big jackets.
> 
> this is actually a day late, so sorry about that. i set the date as the 5th just for consistency. i'll be posting day 6 today too, no worries.
> 
> i also neglected to mention, these are 100% unbeta'd, so forgive me for grammatical errors/misspellings.

1:00 p.m. _ Lunch _ .

Aleks was startled by the notification that had popped up on his phone, as he had forgotten to turn his phone volume down. He tapped the off button, slipping his phone into his pocket and standing up to stretch. It had been a slow day so far, more or less. He hadn’t had to film anything until after lunch, so he wasn’t so sure why he had come in so early in the first place. On days like this he would usually help film, but with Joe back and Anna, Asher, Aron, and Trevor all at work, there wasn’t much need for him. 

He grabbed his coat and walked out of his office, shutting the door behind him. As he walked downstairs, Aleks thought about what he was going to eat for lunch; he had gotten Chinese food too much in the past week. Before going out to his car, he headed towards the back door to get Mishka. Before lunch every day, he would walk her around the block. Sometimes he would take Ein too, and every so often James would offer to walk them both. When he walked outside, he found James sitting on one of the couches, petting Ein next to him and throwing a toy to Mishka. Once Mishka saw Aleks, she rushed over to him, jumping up and down.

“Hey man,” James called out. “I can walk ‘em today if you want.”

“Nah it’s alright, I think I want to walk her.” Aleks lied. It was freezing out, nearly five degrees; typical weather for Colorado in the winter, probably too cold for the dogs to be outside for prolonged periods of time.

“No seriously, I’ll do it,” James persisted, standing up. “I already ate.” That too was a lie; James had barely eaten breakfast, but he loved Ein and Mishka more than food. 

“You don’t even have a coat on dude, how are you not freezing your ass off?” Aleks shuddered, sticking his hands in his pockets. He knew that James had lived practically in New England when he was younger, but even Aleks himself, despite having been born in Russia, was still cold. 

James shrugged. “Maybe it’s because I’m not pussy?”

“It’s not being a pussy, it’s common sense to wear a coat in the fucking cold.” Aleks replied. “Now do you want me to walk Ein too, or not?”

“I need the exercise, I’ll take her.”

“I’ll come with you then,” Aleks said, beginning to head inside. James picked up Ein and followed him. Aleks grabbed the dogs’ leashes, handing one to James. Once both dogs had their leashes, the two went out front to the street and began their stoll. 

“Are you still not getting a coat?” Aleks gave James a disapproving look. 

“Who are you, my mom?” James laughed. “I left mine at home today, I was running late.”

“Take my coat,” Aleks said, more serious. “Really.” 

“Dude, you’re smaller than me. It won’t fit.”

“This is big on me anyways. Seriously, take it.” Aleks stopped walking, crossing his arms across his chest. “I’m not gonna keep walking until you do.” 

James sighed, stopping beside him. “If I take it, will you shut up?” Aleks nodded. “Fine.”

“Hold this,” Aleks passed Mishka’s leash to James and took off the jacket. James passed both leashes to Aleks in exchange for the coat, putting it on. “See? Fits fine.” 

“I guess,” James grumbled. Aleks was right, the tan jacket was layered and cozy, enough to keep the cold out; but James wasn’t going to admit this. The coat also smelled strongly of Aleks, an added bonus.

Once the dogs were walked and back at the house, James asked Aleks if he wanted the coat back.

“Just give it to me tomorrow, you’ll probably need it more than I do.” Aleks shrugged. “I’m gonna go get lunch now.”

“Thanks man,” James smiled. “See you later.”

James wore the coat for the rest of the day, even though the house was warm itself. There was something about wearing something of Aleks’s that made James feel special, proud even.

When he went home later, James still wore it, and found himself falling asleep with it at the end of the night, reluctant to give it back to Aleks the next day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [here](http://jameswilsun.tumblr.com) is my tumblr if you want to follow/chat novahd.


End file.
